


Wristrocket

by LUMAXC0RE



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Relationship(s), when i literally don’t know what else to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUMAXC0RE/pseuds/LUMAXC0RE
Summary: Lucas teaches Max how to use his wrist-rocket but quickly ends up with a sore head and another reason to come for Erica.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield & Erica Sinclair, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Kudos: 16





	Wristrocket

It was a Saturday afternoon and Lucas & Max were riding bikes to Lucas’ house after going to Mike’s. “So what are we doing when we get inside?” Max said as they came up to his driveway. “I don’t know? Just chill out, We could watch a movie.” Lucas said dumping his bike on the lawn.

Watch a movie? That’s what they did all the time.

“We could go ding dong ditching? That was fun.” Max said. “Max last time we ended up down at the police station with Hopper going at us. I’m not doing that again.” Lucas objected.

“I know! You can teach me how to use a wrist rocket.” Max said. “That’s gonna take a lot of practice.” He said furrowing his eyebrows. “I’m a fast learner.” She says. “Mastering the skills of a wrist rocket takes about two years of training at Boy Scouts.” Lucas replies.

“It’s not like this is a sport in the Olympics.” Max laughs. Lucas places his hand on his chest “Ouch, Max.”

“You may think that it’s just some random toy but it’s not. It’s a dangerous weapon that could probably give someone a concussion, And I’ve saved all of us with it so without me everyone would be dead!” Lucas rants.

“Gosh Lucas, Yes you’re our hero I know. But can you please just go and get it before I turn around and go home.” Max said. “Fine, But wait here.” He said and ran inside.

-

Lucas came back outside with a pouch of rocks and the wrist rocket. “Hold these.” He says. 

“What are you doing?” Max asks as Lucas rummages through his recycling bin pulling out one large box and three milk cartons.

He places the three cartons on the box a couple feet away from them. “That is going to be your target.” He says coming back to her. “Firstly, You have to stand up straight.” He says placing the pouch of rocks on the grass. 

“Ok now hold it in your right hand and make sure the handle is resting just below your wrist.” He says. “Why do we need this handle anyway?” Max asks. “For support”. He responds.

“Then you wanna take a rock and just hold it with the padding.” He says handing her a rock.  
Max carefully places it in. “Now aim your right arm at the milk carton and pull your left arm back” He says coming up behind her lifting up her right arm and bringing back her left. 

Her hair lightly brushed against his cheek. “Okay you ready? After 3. 1...2...3” 

Max let go of the elastics and the rock went flying, knocking over the first carton with a clean shot. “Well you see that stalker? I got it on the first try.” She smirked. “Yeah, yeah beginners luck.” He laughed.

Without hesitating Max got another rock and flung it at the second carton. “Damn.” Lucas said “Okay we get it you can use a wrist rocket.” Lucas shook his head. 

He then went and dragged his trash can over stacking another two boxes on top and adding the third milk carton. “Okay Mad Max, If you think you’re so good, Try knocking it down now.” Lucas said. “Lucas that’s so easy though.” She replied. “Fine.” He said and dragged everything much further away. “Try now.” He said.

Max rolled her eyes and Lucas came to stand a few a feet behind her. She lifted her arms and focused on the small carton ahead. Just as she was about to release, Erica opened her bedroom window shouting Lucas’s name that startled Max causing the rock to bounce off a stop sign and hitting Lucas in the head.

“Oh my god!” Max said and dropped the wrist rocket. “Lucas are you okay?” She asked kneeling down next to him. He was laying on the driveway with his hand on his forehead.

“I think so.” He groaned. “Move your hand let me see.” She said and he lifted his hand revealing a large red lump. “Oh god.” She said.  
“Is it bad?” He asked. He moved his hand back to feel it and winced in pain. “No don’t touch it. We need some ice.” She said.

Max carefully helped Lucas up and took him inside. Luckily his parents weren’t home.

Lucas sat down at the kitchen table as Max rummaged through their freezer. “There should be an ice bag at the bottom somewhere.” He said. “There’s nothing.” She responded. “Will a sack of peas work?” 

Lucas just nodded as she brought over the pack and gently placed it over his forehead. “Better?” She asked. “It still hurts.” 

“I’m sorry it’s all my fault.” Max said. “No it’s not it’s Erica’s.” Lucas said. “But you were really good by the way.” He added. “I know I was.” She responded and quickly kissed him. “Okay, Now we can chill out.” She said and they both laughed.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old one-shot i wrote a while ago and decided to post. make sure to leave kudos!


End file.
